PruePiperPaige Wiki
Welcome to the PruePiperPaige Wiki This wikia is dedicated to the events and characters of the fanfiction series Prue, Piper, and Paige: Charmed. Phoebe Halliwell died fighting the forces of evil, leaving her sisters Prue and Piper to vow vengeance against the Source. When they discover their new half-sister Paige Matthews, the Power of Three is reconstituted. Prue, Piper, and Paige: Charmed is a fanfiction series based on the wildly popular series Charmed (1998-2006). I do not own any rights to any characters from the show, or to anything else related directly to the show. I also do not own the rights to any of the images displayed on this page. So far, there will be three series of Prue, Piper and Paige: Charmed. Series four, Prue, Piper, and Paige: Charmed and Dangerous. Phoebe Halliwell was killed by the Source of All Evil, leaving her sisters Prue and Piper to vow vengeance on all the forces of the Underworld. Then they discover half-sister Paige Matthews, and the Power of Three is reconstituted. Prue faces a second chance at love. Piper battles the biggest obstacle yet in her relationship with Leo. Paige tries to adjust to life as a witch. And add into the mix, Daryl's growing suspicions that the sisters may have some darker secret than they've ever shared with him. https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9644667/1/Prue-Piper-and-Paige-Charmed-and-Dangerous Series five, Prue, Piper, and Paige: Charmed and Lucky. At the end of the fourth series, the Charmed Ones' lives became more dramatic, as one sister discovered she was pregnant. Now, with the impending arrival of the long-awaited Twice-Blessed Child, the Charmed Ones face a new slew of problems. One sister faces all the anxieties and fears of being a first time mother, with the added stress of the demonic Underworld trying to steal away her child. Another sister faces a great crisis with the man she loves. And the third sister becomes obsessed with magic, putting all their lives at risk. Add the arrival of a new demon, intent on spreading evil throughout the world, and the Charmed Ones face their toughest year yet. (TO BE ANNOUNCED) Series six, Prue, Piper, and Paige: Charmed and Legendary. The Halliwells' drama doesn't end, as one of their greatest allies turns his back on the sisters. With her powers curbed because of her recent obsession with magic, one sister faces an identity crisis as a witch. Another sister desires to end her career as a witch for the sake of her growing family. And a third sister makes the decision to leave Halliwell Manor, breaking apart the Power of Three for the first time. Not only that, but an unexpected force of evil threatens the Twice-Blessed Child...and the sisters' very lives. (TO BE ANNOUNCED) The New Power of Three The Power of Three is the center of the Charmed Ones' powers. With Phoebe dead, the Power of Three dies, but it is reconstituted when Prue and Piper meet Paige Matthews. As of Series 4, the new Power of Three consists of: Prudence Halliwell Powers: Telekinesis, Astral Projection, Astral Telekinesis Piper Halliwell Powers: Immobilization, Combustion Category:Browse